thereignfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Für König und Vaterland
'''Für König und Vaterland '''ist die neunte Episode in Reign. Inhalt Mary und Bash werden gefangen genommen und zurück zum Schloss gebracht, wo sie auch schon Catherine erwartet, die alles daran setzt, Mary und Francis voneinander zu trennen. Francis erfährt von der Prophezeiung, doch seine Entschlossenheit Mary zu heiraten ändert alles: Nicht nur, dass das Band zwischen den beiden Brüdern immer dünner wird, auch Catherine bleibt hartnäckig und gewillt, Mary um jeden Preis zu zerstören. Handlung thumb|left|256px|Mary und Bash kurz vor dem springen Mary und Bash sind auf der Flucht, sie reiten auf Pferden vor den Wachen weg. Als sie durch eine Abzweigung Zeit gewinnen, kommen sie zu einer Klippe. Bash schlägt vor runter zu springen was Mary misstraut da sie denkt das sie es nicht überleben werden, doch Bash macht ihr mut und sie springen zusammen. Die Wachen informieren König Henry II darüber das sie alles abgesucht haben und sie noch in Frankreich seien. Aber Henry akzeptiert das nicht da man sich nicht in Luft auflösen kann und befehlt ihnen sie zu finden. Catherine sagt ihm das sie über eine Woche fort seien und sie, sie nie finden da Franciss von seiner eigenen Suche zurück sei. Catherine sagt ihm das die Verlobung hinfällig wäre. Henry kann es aber nicht verstehen warum Mary kurz vor der Hochzeit flieht. Sie sagt ihm das sie wohl möglich schon länger ein Affaire mit Bash hätte. Henry fehlt ihm auf das Catherine angst hat auf die Hochzeit mit Mary und Francis und droht ihr das wenn sie irgendetwas mit der Flucht von ihnen zu tuen habe er Grund für seine Hinrichtung. Da Francis von seiner eigenen Suche zurück ist geht Catherine zu ihn und sagt ihm das es nicht soweit gehen kann da er Tage lang alleine sucht. Doch Francis sagt ihr das er Wachen dabei hatte denen er trauen kann da sie nicht ihr unterstehen. Er berichte ihr von seiner Suche doch Catherine sagt ihm das Mary Geld habe und sie sich eine Überfahrt leisten kann. Sie sagt ihm das er sie niemals finden würde was Francis nicht akzeptieren möchte da sie den richtigen Grund ihrer Flucht nicht gesagt habe und verdächtigt sie. Bash und Mary wohnen in einer Unterkunft. Mary fragt ihm ob Catherine über Diane's Plan von seiner Legitimierung wusste was Bash ihr bestätigt. Er sagt ihr das sie sich morgen Pferde mitnehmen und mit dem Schiff fahren. Da sie wegen den Wasser nass seien sagt Bash ihr das sie sich ausziehen solle da sie trockene Kleider brauch da morgen ein langer Tag sei. thumb|Bash wird von den Wachen gefangen genommen Als Mary sich auszieht und Bash sie mit einen Blick ansieht klopft es an die Tür. Da der Wirt vorhin keine schweren Stiefel anhatte befürchtet Bash irgendwas und versteckt Mary unter dem Bett. Es sind Wachen die rein stürmen und ihn fragen wo die Königin sei. Bash sagt ihnen das sie mit dem Schiff gefahren sei doch dann sahen sie das Kleid von Mary und ziehen ihn mit seinen Kopf zum Tisch und sagen ihm das der König ihn zwar lebend haben will aber er nichts von seinen Fingern sagte. Als er Bash sagte das es seine Letze Chance sei kommt Mary aus dem Bett und befehlt ihnen Bash los zulassen da er unter ihren Schutz galt. Als sie ihn mitnehmen sagt Mary ihn das er ihn helfen wird und er ihr vertrauen solle. Da durch Befehl des Königs solle Bash in den Kerker geschickt werden. Als er weggeschickt wird kommt Francis und fragt Mary ob alles in Ordnung sei und sie sich gefragt habe ob er ihn nie wieder sieht. Mary sagt ihm das sich nichts geändert hätte was Francis anders sieht das sich alles geändert hätte. Er sagt ihr, als er ihr geschworen habe seine Loyalität für sie zugeben hatte sie ihn gelaubt und möchte wissen was passiert ist. Mary sagt ihm das ihre Freundin tot sei und ihr Herz gebrochen sei und er ihn trotzdem nicht heiraten kann. Jemand kommt um Mary zu den König zu bringen da er nach ihre Anwesenheit verlangt und das er nur nach Mary verlangt. Catherine sagt Mary das die Wachen gesagt haben das sie freiwillig zurück gekommen sei. Sie antwortet ihnen das sie hier sei um für Bash zu reden und Frieden zwischen deren Ländern zu stiften möchte da es Böse Blut gehabt habe zur Folge nicht mit Francis zu vermählen und hofft auf Hilfe. Doch Henry II nimmt nur an wenn sie seinen Sohn heiratet was Mary ablehnt. Aber Henry versteht nicht, da sie hier sei wegen ihrer Mutter und die Hochzeit ein Staatsvertrag sei. Er sagt Mary das sie verhandeln unter Herrschern und fängt mit Bash an da er Verrat begangen hat und droht ihn bei Ablehnung der Alliance ihn Hinrichten zulassen. Catherine geht zu Mary und fragt sie warum sie wieder zurück gekehrt sei. Mary antwortet ihr das Bash wegen Verrats angeklagt sei und sie ihn nicht in Stich lassen kann, was Catherine schon befürchtet hatte. Sie sagt Catherine das sie Henry II überzeigen solle das sie nicht Nachgeben wird wenn er seine Drohung wahr macht. Sie schlägt Mary vor zu lügen und ihn zusagen das sie und Bash schon verheiratet seit was Mary ablehnt und Henry ihn wegen Wut töten würde. Mary hatte eine Idee das ihre Mutter einen jetzigen Zeitpunkt England zu unterstützen ablehnt doch Catherine sagt ihr das Henry schon mit ihrer Mutter geredet habe und sie will das Mary es tut. Da sie nur eine Möglichkeit habe schlägt Mary vor Francis von Nostradamus Vision zu sagen doch Catherine sagt ihr das sie eine andere Möglichkeit suchen sollen da Francis es als Aberglaube ab tuen würde und Francis seine Liebe zu Mary niemals aufgeben wird. thumb|left|256px|Nostradamus geht zu Clarissa und spricht mit ihr Nostradamus ist am Frühstücken und geht Clarissa ihre Puppe und ein Stück Brot zubringen. Sie sagt Nostradamus das sie es für Mary Frei rum laufen so sehen doch sie sich nicht sehen lassen dürfte und niemand was tuen solle. Er sagt ihr das er sie hier lässt bis er weiß das er ihre Lektion gelernt habe und geht. Als er fort war nimmt sie ihre Puppe und holt aus der Puppe ein hartes Stahlstück raus Mary möchte mit Francis reden und sagt ihn ihren Grund ihres verlassen. Sie erzählte ihn über Nostradamus Vision und findet das Wahnsinnig. Sie sagt ihm das er es nicht verraten solle, da sie Nostradamus verbrennen lassen und findet raus das seine Mutter da mit drin steckt. Er sagt ihr das er den nächsten König Frankreichs heiraten solle oder sein Vater verliert alle Chancen auf England. Er versucht sie zu beruhigen da sie es nicht zulassen darf das Aberglaube und Furcht ihr Leben beherrschen da sie ihr Schicksal selber in die Hand nehmen solle. Sie fleht ihn an Aufzuhören doch er lehnt es ab und als Mary geht sagt sie das sie es aber tut. In Thronsaal möchte Mary ihnen verkündigen das sie der Alliance wieder zustimmt nur wenn sie statt Francis Bash heiratet und gehen ins Gemach und dort zureden. Henry II kann es nicht glauben das sie so etwas vorschlägt doch Mary sagt ihn das Catherine mitstimmen wird wegen Francis Wohl haben. Catherine fragt Henry ob er das in Erwägung zieht da ihr Vorhaben bedeutet das sie alles verliert. Sie erzählt Henry das Diane schon lange davor Bash Legitimierung zuplanen und das Bash deswegen geflohen sei, wegen der Reaktion von ihn doch Henry fragt sich warum Mary geflohen ist. Lola findet das Catherine zu ihnen ziemlich nett gewesen war, da sie ihnen ihre Wachen zur heimreise versprach. Doch Greer ist froh das sie wieder hier ist und sie jetzt Bash heiratet, doch nur wenn Henry II ihn zum Thronfolger nennt antwortet ihr Mary. Aber für Kenna ist dies schrecklich da Henry Diane heiraten wird und sagt ihnen das sie keine Ahnung haben da sie denkt das Diane an den Tod von Aylee beteiligt ist. Sie sagt ihnen das sie vorher vergiftet wurde da der Becher für sie bestimmt war aus den Aylee getrunken hat und eine Katze die Zerbrochenen Scherben angeleckt hat und sie diese Katze später Tod aus gefunden hat in einer Ecke. Mary fragt sie warum sie niemanden es erzählt hatte. Doch Kenna sagt ihr das sie soviel ärger schon hatte und sie dann fort war und verdächtigt auch Catherine da der beste Weg wäre sie von Nostradamus zu überzeugen indem sie Nostradamus jüngste Prophezeiung erfühlt. thumb|256px|Catherine redet mit Mary über Aylee´s Tod Mary geht zu Catherine und konfrontiert sie damit ob sie Aylee vergiftet hätte doch sie streitet es ab bis Mary ihr sagt das der Becher eigentlich Kenna gehört. Sie sagt Mary das Kenna zu ihr kam und ihr vonDiane's Plänen berichtete doch Mary wusste nicht das es Kenna auch wusste. Als Catherine da ihre Gelegenheit beide los zu werden indem sie Diane von Kenna's Machenschaften und wollte sie auf die Probe stellen ob sie Kenna vergiftet. Mary fragt ihn ob es ihr gift war doch sie sagt ihr das es die falsche vergiftet wurde und Mary ihr glauben solle da sie kein Grund hat Aylee zu vergiften. Aber Mary glaubt ihr nicht da sie denkt das sie es getan hat damit sie Glauben an Nostradamus Vision schenkt. Doch Catherine schwört es ihr das sie es nicht getan hat da Nostradamus ihr nicht von seiner Vision erzählt habe da er bestimmt dachte das sie eine Hofdame von Mary umbringt und sagt ihr das sie verschwinden solle nach Schottland da sie Verbindungen habe doch Mary findet das zuspät. Catherine schreit Mary an da sie alle 3 Königreiche besitzen würde und sie alles verliert aber Mary sagt ihr das sie ihren Sohn beschützt und sie ein Opfer bringen solle und sie jetzt zu Francis geht um ihn die Verlobung mit Bash zusagen bevor es jemand anderes tut was Catherine getan hat. Als Catherine ihr gesagt hat das sie es Francis schon erzählt hat such sie nach Francis dabei ist Francis bei Bash im Kerker und schlägt ihn zusammen da er ihr Mary genommen hat dabei kommt Mary und stellt sich dazwischen und sagt Francis das er damit nicht zu tuen habe und sie es vorgeschlagen hat. Francis schreit sie da sie das Erbe ihrer Familie stiehlt und sie erwarten solle das er es akzeptiert. Als er ihnen sagt das sie sich irren das er ihnen wieder verzeiht geht er. Mary fragt Bash ob es ihn ok geht doch er fragt sie wann sie es ihn erzählen wollte und sagt ihr das er niemals die Krone seines Bruders wollte. Catherine geht zu Nostradamus und fragt ihn warum er ihr nichts von seinen Visionen verraten habe, er antwortet ihr das sie sonst eine von ihnen umgebracht habe. Nostradamus sagt ihr das Aylee's Tod auch was gutes habe um Francis Leben zu retten. Doch sie sagt ihn das Mary so überzeugt ist das sie die Thronfolge ändern möchte da es für sie die einzige Möglichkeit wäre doch für Catherine gibt es noch andere. Da sie ohne ihre Macht verwundbar ist möchte sie töten und schickt seine Wache der ein Brief in ihrer Handschrift jemanden geschrieben hat den sie bestochen habe und ihn dann ebenfalls töten und er alle Leichen im Wald vergraben solle. Als die Wache in Mary's Gemach heimlich geht um sie dort zu töten befindet sie sich nicht in ihren Bett da sie von Henry II gerufen wurde ihm Keller mit ihr und Sebastian zu reden. thumb|left|256px|Henry II stoßt mit Mary und Sebastian auf ihre Vereinbarung Da Mary es Tot ernst meint Bash zum nächsten Thronfolger zu ernennen bleibt Henry keine Wahl da er nur England mit Mary bekommt. Er sagt ihnen das er einwilligt und das Sebastians nur Offizial sein wird bis der Papst einwilligt und das er deswegen nach Rom reist und trinkt darauf. Da Catherine nicht einfach so ihre Krone herrückt fragt Mary Henry was mit ihr passieren wird doch er sagt ihr das er weiß was er zu tun habe. Als Catherine ihn ihren Gemach kommt sieht sie ihre Wache aufgehängt am Seil dabei kommt Henry II zu ihr und zieht sie zum Thronsaal. Da Henry Catherine beschatten lies sagt Catherine ihn das sie niemals eine Annullierung zu stimmt. Da Catherine Bash und Mary's Tod geplant hat sagt Henry ihr das er der nächste wäre da er ihr größtes Hindernis sei doch Catherine sagt ihn da sie es nicht wagen würde dabei kommt Francis rein und sagt ihr das sie es tuen würde um ihn auf den Thron zusehen in der Hoffnung er würde sie beschützen und sagt ihr das er als König sie sofort Hinrichten lies und sagt ihr dass, das jetzt aufhört. Er sagt Mary und Bash ein paar letzte Worte und geht da er Bash's Freiheit sehr zuschätzen weiß. Catherine kommt ihn Mary's Gemach rein um mit ihr zu reden da es für sie das beste wäre zu gehen. Mary sagt ihr das sie Frankreich verlassen solle um ein Glückliches Leben zu führen doch Catherine sagt ihr das Könige niemals glücklich wären und geht. Die Mädchen sollen wegen Mary bei ihren Abschied dabei seien da es für Mary nötig sei. Catherine verabschiedet sich bei Nostradamus und den anderen. Mary sagt ihnen das sie sich nicht schämen solle was sie für ihren Sohn getan habe. Als Catherine ihr ein Ratschlag gibt und sich von ihr Verabschiedet geht sie zur Tür um zu gehen doch Henry II kommt und sagt ihr das ihn klar würde da er sie nicht gehen lassen darf und hält sie gefangen bis er aus Rom zurück kehrt und lässt sie einsperren. Als Nostradamus Clarissa essen geben möchte bemerkt er das die Puppe kaputt sei und Clarissa sticht in mit den Metall Stab ihn seiner Schulter und flieht. Bash kann es noch immer nicht glauben das er König wird da sein Vater ihn Köpfen wollte und ihn jetzt zum König machen möchte. Da sie dies für Francis getan haben ist er trotzdem fort gegangen sagt Bash Mary,doch Mary ist es wichtig das er am Leben ist. Zitate Catherine de' Medici: Meint ihr ich sei so gefährlich? Mary Stuart: Meint ihr ich wäre so dumm um es heraus finden zu wollen? Was wollt ihr? Catherine de' Medici: Ihr müsst sehr zu frieden mit euch sein. Mary Stuart: Ich freue mich nicht darüber was es euch kosten wird. Catherine de' Medici: Mein Leben nicht nur meine Krone. Die Annullierung wird Henry nicht genügen, damit Ruhe einkehrt und niemand sein Urteil in Frage stellt ist es am besten wenn ich fort bin. Er wird einen Vorwand für dich finden um mich enthaupten zu lassen. Mary Stuart: Dann verlasst Frankreich verschwindet und kehrt nie wieder zurück. Catherine de' Medici: Wärt ihr nur diesen Rat gefolgt. Mary Stuart: Henry wird euch nicht töten davon bin ich überzeugt, wenn er das bekommt was er will. Willigt in die Annullierung ein und dann geht weit weg von hier und lebt ein glückliches Leben. Catherine de' Medici: Oh Mary ihr wisst es immer noch nicht das wir Könige niemals glücklich sein werden. Schlaft wohl mein Kind. Trivia * Mary Stuart und Sebastian kehren nach Frankreich zurück * Francis und Sebastian haben sich wegen Mary Stuart geprügelt * Catherine de' Medici hat versucht Mary Stuart zu töten * Henry II lässt Catherine de' Medici gefangen nehmen Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Adelaide Kane als Mary Stuart *Toby Regbo als Francis *Torrance Coombs als Sebastian *Megan Follows als Catherine de' Medici *Alan Van Spring als Henry II *Celina Sinden als Greer Norwood *Caitlin Stasey als Kenna *Anna Popplewell als Lola Nebendarsteller *Rossif Sutherland als Nostradamus *Katie Boland als Clarissa